Brittany's BackUp Plan
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: GLEE AU FIC. Faith led Brittany to meet Santana when they accidentally hailed the same cab...? Brittany's pregnant and Santana is in love with her, will they work it out? BRITTANA.  JeLo movie
1. She stole my taxi

**THE BACK-UP PLAN, GLEE AU FIC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee and the movie "Back-up Plan", but I praise their awesomeness. **

Brittany, a full-fledged adult has only one dream in her life, to have a baby. She has dated countless of men, but none of them were the right one. She couldn't wait for the rest of her life, so she had a plan, a back-up plan.

It all started inside a clinic room, Brittany lying down on a bed with her legs held up, staring at her duck-style toenails.

"I cant believe I didn't get a pedicure for this" Brittany mutters, looking sadly at her toes. "How embarrassing"

"If I were the real guy doing this, I'd get a pedicure…and a wax" she adds, flexing her foot up and down. She turns to the other foot, with a more surprised tone. "Oh Shit. That one's worse" she shrieks out.

"Sorry I didn't get a pedicure"

"What?" A man stands up, the light blinding Brittany's eyes.

She slightly closes them, trying to look at the doctor. "Uhm, my toes…sorry " she mumbles, gesturing her hand politely.

Carl sits back down, smiling softly. "I'm not looking at your toes, I'm looking at your cervix" he deadpanned, looking back inside Brittany's center.

"Right" she says, tilting her head to the left and right "Now I wish you were looking at my toes" she sighs, throwing her head back.

The doctor places a tool on a tray and smiles at Brittany, removing his gloves at the process. "All done"

"That's it?" Brittany asks in disbelief. _That was easy.._

Carl walks to a nearby stool, rotating a clock. "We'll just uh.. Elevate your legs for ten minutes" he instructs, moving to a button below the bed, probably for the elevation. Stepping on it, the bed rides up, making Brittany feel a bit uneasy. "And you'll be good to go"

"This is the first time I'm hearing that ticking clock sound and I'm not freaking out" she says as the beds halts into a stop.

"Good. Relax" Carl nods.

Brittany sits up abruptly, her face showing panic. "I can't. I'm totally freaking out!"

"Come on… Everything's going to be great!" he says, almost popping his eyeballs out. "I have a feeling that you and uhh…" he stares down at an empty tube, bringing it up to Brittany's eye level. "CRM1014 are gonna make beautiful babies together" he finishes, placing back the tube to its rack and leaves quietly.

"There's a person who's named CRM1014?" she mumbles, noticing Carl was leaving she looks up. "T-Thank you!" she says aloud, a bit shaky.

Brittany stretches her legs up, letting her mind take over. "Oh god, I hope this works." Brittany closes her eyes shut. "I've wanted this for so long. Maybe this isn't how I pictured it" Brittany opens her eyes, slightly biting her lips. "…Exactly…but I'd have a little bit more support" she thinks, reminiscing a memory she had with a friend.

"_No, You don't want to have kids. Trust me" Rachel rejects immediately, removing the insides of a frozen chicken._

"_Well, that's easy for you to say, you have four" Brittany grunts back_

"—_And its awful" Rachel adds with disgust written all over her face as screams were being heard everywhere."They ruined my life!" Rachel cries out, all of her four children running around. _

_Brittany smiles at them. "Hey baby" she cooed while Rachel approaches them with an irritated frown. "What? No! Go away!" she shooed the children as they grabbed lego-blocks from the coffee table._

"_Have you seen my vagina? I mean have you?" Rachel sighs heavily, placing a dirty blanket on a stool. "I will show it to you just to prove that you don't want to have kids" she bluffed, carrying a basket of laundry in her arms. "I will show you… my vagina" she blabs, walking out on Brittany._

"_I don't wanna see that, it isn't even tempting Rach…" she shoots back, following were the brunette was heading to. "I want to have a baby" _

"_I just think you're tired of being alone.. You haven't met the right guy, i—"_

"_it's not about a guy" Brittany cuts in, leaning her body against the door. "This isn't about a guy… I-Ive dated hundreds of guys over the past five years, AND not one of them is close to being the ONE. It's just not happening for me" Brittany rants as Rachel sniffs the dirty clothes one by one._

"_Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you won't" she fires back, walking to the other side of where Brittany was standing, only to be interrupted by the kids running again with a… frozen chicken?_

_Rachel immediately runs to them, screaming at the top of her lungs."Is that my chicken? What are you doing? That is your dinner not a TOY" _

_She turns to Brittany again, but suddenly frowns as she looks down on the floor. "Do you smell pee?"_

"So… I have to figure it out on my own…" Brittany corrects, going back to reality. "I examine every possibility and arrived at the most obvious conclusion" she says, remembering another moment of her life.

_Brittany leans forward, showing off the best smile she could muster. "Will you be my baby-daddy?" she blurts, making Sam spurt out the wine he was drinking._

"_What? N-NO! I cant be the father, are you out of your mind Britt? That wasn't even funny" he grunts, clearly not happy with his best friend's statement_

"_I will not let my sexual pride be put into a baby. There are women out there who need me!" he objects._

"_Sam.. you're my bestie. Don't you want to help me?" _

"_I mean, we don't have to have sex. You don't have to be involved at all. Alright, just uhh… give me your sperm" she pleads, pointing her direction to his pants._

_Sam stays silent for a while but breaks into laughter, thinking it was some kind of joke. "You got me there Britt, haa… I get it, you haven't had sex in a long time and cle—"_

"_ugh no Sam! You know what, never mind" Brittany huffs out, disappointed at her friend's reply._

"Well that was a bust" Brittany sighs."So, I had a dream about ducks telling me what to do… soo…It's going to be okay, the ducks are never wrong" she nods, smiling brightly. "I… I have a plan" The clock gave a 'ting' sound and Brittany jumps out, wearing some clothes on.

As she walks down the clinic hallway a bit weirdly, she bumps into Dr. Carl who was chuckling at the blonde's actions.

"Woah there. You don't have to walk like that" he laughs, making Brittany blush shyly.

"Oh, sorry. Okay" she mumbles, fixing her walk.

"Oh and by the way I know an excellent supporting group of single moms, if you're interested" he suggests, making Brittany nod with glee.

"Great!"

Brittany, ever so excited, hugs Dr. Carl, receiving a chuckle. "Goodluck" he says, letting go of the blonde

"Alright, Thanks" she smiles back, walking triumphantly as she greets two pregnant women sitting down on a couch, who surprisingly says 'hi' back.

As she exits the clinic, rain pours down on her while people run for shelter. Brittany though, couldn't care less if she got soaked in the rain, turning around in circles like she was the happiest woman on earth.

Brittany walks forward to the road, throwing her right hand up in the air, hailing a cab. "Taxi" she yells, and immediately, a yellow cab drives closer to her, with one last smile she enters the cab, not expecting to see another soaked woman jumping in next to her.

"Alleluia!" she sighs in content but almost had a heart attack when she heard another slam of a door, jolting at the sight of a woman. "Woah excuse me!" she yelps.

The woman just smiles in return, not bothered by Brittany's presence.

"This is my cab"

[to be continued]

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**I WAS WATCHING THE BACK-UP PLAN, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE… SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A BRITTANA FIC ABOUT IT, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE REVIEW… SO I KNOW YOU LIKE IT.. =)))**

**THANK YOU. **

**-M**


	2. Penny on the road

**CHAPTER 2 – PENNY ON THE STREET****… (BRITTANY POV)**

"_This is my cab" _

I pointed out, making the woman who just entered, probably a Latina look at me with a confused expression.

"What you own it?" she asks with a nasty voice.

"No.. But, I'm about to rent it" I explained, rolling my eyes at this rude person.

"If you see somebody hail a cab and the cab pulls up, you don't just jump in the cab and say it's yours" she laughed mockingly, looking away from my gaze.

"I didn't see you" I retort at once.

"I saw you see me" she corrected, a grin spreading through her lips. How dare she say that?

"Sir!" I yelled, leaning forward. "Excuse me, who saw you first?" I questioned,

The driver in front grabbed a news paper from the passenger seat and placed it on top of the wheel. I glance up due to curiosity and sighed when the headlines say "DON'T ASK ME"

As I slumped back into my seat, the woman beside me starts to talk again. "As I was saying, there are certain rules he—"

"You know what? Fine. Forget it" I cut her off while opening the door. "But not because your right, but because I'm in a terrific mood and you're ruining it" I fired back, slamming the door shut.

Once I was out of the cab, I hear another door being shut close and to my surprise, the woman got out too, she was staring directly into my eyes.

"Now what?" I ask, confused to why she got out all of a sudden.

Before she could reply back, the taxi rushed off, leaving us both without a cab.

"Hey wait!" we said in unison, hoping he would go back, but failed once the cab turned around the corner. The rude woman paces back and forth, looking very frustrated at what she did.

"Are you stupid? Why'd you get out? You… you stupid head! And that's coming from me!" I barked, clearly annoyed at this woman; I never thought I'd meet a person as stupid as me.

I can sense that the woman was taken aback by my sudden rage, but I couldn't help it, she was very rude to me. I don't like rude people.

"Look, you said you were in a great mood and I felt bad for ruining it, okay?" she responds, placing both hands to her waist. "Wait, did you just call me a stupid head?"

I gave the woman one more sigh and ran away, bringing my satchel above my head to avoid getting more soaked. To my surprise, she follows me. Walking inside the subway, we enter one of the trains and she stands beside me with a smirk.

"How's your mood now?" she asks with a slight chuckle.

"Please.. .stop talking to me" I said, shaking my head left and right.

Her smirk grew even wider and eventually we reached our destination. I wasn't really interested to talk with her so I immediately ran out of the sliding doors and walked up the metal stairs. The woman still followed me, and while we were going up the crowded stairway she introduced herself.

"I'm Santana by the way"

I was ahead of her, gracefully passing by the many people while she was stuck in 'traffic'. It made me smile to know that she was gone, the person who stole my cab.

"So why such a good mood anyway?"

I was walking down the sidewalk when she asked me that, and I was startled a bit because last time I saw her, she was still on the staircase.

"Not that its your business but good things are happening to me" I reply as we walk side by side.

"Great, hope it continues" she said, smiling at me and for some reason I know she isn't joking. So I turn around and smile back to show my appreciation.

"Thanks. Have a nice life" I mumbled, fixing the loose strap of my bag. "oh and don't steal anymore cabs" I add, walking away from her.

"You do the same" she shots back with a playful grin making me laugh softly.

"Hey" she calls back before I go away again. I rotate my head and she points down on the floor. "There's a penny right there. Why don't you pick it up? For good luck" she said with a tight lip smile.

"Only if its heads" I replied, bending down to flip the coin other way around. "Now somebody else could have good luck. Bye"

"Bye" she repeats as I leave her alone at the sidewalk, looking down on the penny.

Xoxoxo

Once I entered my pet shop I was greeted by my cat, Lord Tubbington who was too fat to walk that he had his tiny paws attached to a carriage so that he could go around, the carriage supporting his back paws.

"Hi Lord Tubbington" I cooed the black cat, as Quinn, one of my employees and friends came to me with a shocked expression

"Oh my gosh your glowing" she rants as I rub Lord Tubbington's head adoringly. "Oh my gosh she's glowing right?" she says directly to Sam, who just came in the room. "Tell me what happened"

"There's not much to tell" I replied with a big smile, walking over to the cashier front.

"No, no no.. you just got shot up with the water of a guy with red hair and freckles. There's something to tell" Sam mocked while placing his hands on the counter.

"Wait, he had red hair and freckles, why'd you do that?" Quinn asked with concern, unlike Sam who was pissed about it.

"Tried to talk her out of it—"

"—red pubes, EUW" Quinn added, clearly she was disgusted about this.

"I never saw his pubes, it was a vile of semen" I corrected them at once.

"So come on, what happened?"

"Uhmm, I laid down, my feet over my head and by the next minute its over. I barely felt anything" I explained, grabbing a bottle of water.

"So it was basically having sex with—"

"if you need me, I'll be back with my legs over my head" I cut her off, not really wanting to deal with Quinn's sex talk right now.

"Red hair and freckles" Sam shouts

"You had your chance!" I shouted back, walking out with a smirk.

Even though I was outside, I could still hear what they were talking about inside.

"What?" I hear Quinn ask Sam

"I don't know, its weird but who was this guy she was with anyway?"

"She wasn't actually with him"

"I still want to kick his ass. Is that wrong?"

"You're stupid" Quinn says, ending the conversation.

My friends are too funny; hearing them talk to each other sometimes brightens up my day. As I return back to my apartment, I quickly ran in front of the mirror, rolling up my tank top to check my stomach. It was still flat, so I slouch back and made my tummy look big. Smiling to myself, I check the time and sighed. I have a meeting with some single mothers.

Xoxoxo

"Okay, Alright.. Welcome to Single Mothers and Proud" A woman with short blonde hair, wearing a blue track jacket said. "And the name suggests we are all single, mothers… well except for me. I'm single and proud" she laughs while all of us just smile weakly. "…and proud" she finishes up, while the rest of us stay silent.

She glances at all of us, and pulls out a megaphone. "Clap you fools!" she shouts loudly, making us all clap at once.

"Okay some of you, not me, have adopted, some of you have conceived with a donor, which I think is disgusting, so every story is different but with the same denominator, and I'm not talking about math, I'm talking about all your goals, you all wanted a child and you all made it on your own. You sure did, all you bitches sure did"

It felt uncomfortable to me when she said that. This group was about single mothers yet she's not a single mom and she's … insulting us? I shuffle in my seat and forced a smile whenever she looks at me.

"Are you uhh… already a single mother?" someone asks me across the other side of the room. I look at her and took a deep breath.

"Ohh, uhh I've just been inseminated a few days ago" I answered as everyone nod their heads understandingly.

"Inseminated, makes me feel like a cow or something" I add with a slight chuckle.

"Well blondie, we do what we have to do when we don't have a penis partner" Sue, the head woman of the group, who isn't even a mother said to me with a victory smirk.

"That's right" the woman who asked me the question said, nodding her head to Sue.

"So, let's hear about you blondie"

"Uhm Ok, uh Lets see… I own a pet store" I started, looking at everyone's faces shyly. "I used to be a dancer, which was great for a while… it was my life, just uhh I had to stop for some reason, but I'm happy right now… I… I still haven't found the right guy"

I then thought of Santana, how we met just a while ago and it made me wonder why I thought about her. There was nothing special between us right? I don't have feelings for her right? Yeah, she's just a person I bumped into. But I won't deny the fact I've been thinking about her all throughout the day.

"I thought I'd be married with kids right now, but that's just not happening so… guess it's time for my back-up plan" I quickly added.

"Well, Blonde listen—"

"Brittany" I corrected her immediately.

"Brittany, listen if you want a baby, we here in Single Mothers and Proud, not including me. We can be your partners from inception to graduation and in between. We, well mostly them" she said pointing to everyone in the room. "will be here for you"

"Uhh great" I said awkwardly. Somehow, this group makes me feel weird, unsafe for some reason.

"To think I gave birth here, right in this room, where you're sitting actually" a woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes said as everyone laid their eyes on me.

"Really?" I ask, getting even more uncomfortable. "Right here?" I look down as Sue nods approvingly. "How'd you do that" I muttered, the world can be really amazing sometimes.

"So how old is your baby?" I ask kindly, looking at the blonde woman with a baby on her arms, breastfeeding.

"I'm three" the baby, or should I say kid answered me. My eyes went wide and I wanted to faint, three year olds can still do breastfeeding? I should take note of that for my baby.

"So cute" Sue says proudly.

Xoxoxo

"Why do you need a support group?" Rachel asks me as we walk down the sidewalk, coffees on our hands.

As soon as the meeting was over I went to Rachel's house and asked if she wanted to walk around. I told her everything about the meeting, how the leader wasn't a mother, how a woman gave birth at the stool I was sitting on, how three year old kids could still breastfeed. I earned an amused look from her once I finished up.

"You're not very supporting" I replied, pouting at my best friend.

"Wha—"

"You just told me that if I breastfeed, my girls are gonna wind up looking like empty tube socks" I interrupted while taking a long sip of my coffee.

"Hey, I'm just being honest and don't even get me started on what a child does to your bladder" she grunts, drinking her coffee too.

"What does it do to your bladder?" I ask curiously,

Rachel starts to laugh but stops all of a sudden, her eyes widening. "Oh, I think I just peed a little bit" she mutters, making me realize the answer to my question. I roll my eyes at Rachel who smiles playfully. But seriously, that happens to your bladder?

"I don't think I'm pregnant anyways, Doctor Carl says it will take a few tries, something about frozen sperm" I mumble as we approach a market place that caught Rachel's attention.

"Oh come with me for a minute, I have to make some muffins for some bullshit future appreciation day" Rachel asks demandingly, ignoring my last statement. She's always demanding, when was my friend, Rachel Berry never demanding and forward? But more so than that, I never knew Rachel could bake muffins. She's more of a vegan, strict, depressed kind of person, always complaining about her kids being the problem to why she can't go to broad way.

"You're going to make muffins?" I ask with disbelief, holding in my laughter.

"Oh hell no" Rachel denies, disgust written all over her face. "There's a place here that sells them, I pick out the ugly ones and say I made them" she said, winking at me. "Come on"

Rachel's a terrible cook. She has never cooked, baked or roasted anything in her life; she's a vegetarian so she eats ripe fruits and healthy vegetables. Her children on the other hand, eat junk and meat, it disdains her a lot, but if she doesn't give them what they want, they're gonna cry non-stop. Due to her children's whining, Rachel went to cooking classes. I haven't tasted anything she cooked so I'm not sure if she's good or not. It was either vegetables and crying babies or meat and normal babies, Rachel decided to go for the latter.

xoxoxo

"Okay, This is the ugliest" Rachel announces, pointing to a bunch of muffins with deformed crusts and strawberry filling.

"Seems like a lot of trouble for something so trivial" I said, laughing at my friend.

"Welcome to Motherhood"

I was scanning through some muffin samples when something caught my eye; I subconsciously picked up a basket of samples and began munching them one by one. Just a few blocks from here, in a cheese farm stand was Santana. The one who stole my cab and is somehow the person I could not stop thinking about the whole day. Santana was talking to some people, she probably owns the stand.

"That girl…" I muttered, making Rachel look at me curiously.

"What girl?"

"The one selling cheese… I know her"

Rachel leans back and examines Santana, who was smiling goofily at a customer who just bought some of her cheese. "She's hot"

"She sells cheese, I wonder if she likes fondue" I mumble, knowing Rachel couldn't hear me anymore. While I was staring at Santana, a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes approached us, smiling pleasantly.

"Hi. Can I help you ladies?" she asks humbly.

"Uh.. no, uhm thank you" I stuttered, too distracted by Santana's radiant smile.

"Like what you see?"

"What?" I mumble, looking at the saleslady whose face turned bright red.

"Just talking about the muffins" she replies, choking out a laugh. The sales lady rotates her head to the left and smiles when she sees someone walking to us. I know because I could see the shadow from below, munching happily on the muffin samples.

"Hey you" she greets

I glance up to see who the sales lady was talking to and surprisingly, it was no other than Santana. She's walking towards with a smug on her face, which immediately vanishes when we make eye contact. Her grin became a smile.

"Hi" she said softly, almost like a whisper.

"What a nice surprise, how'd you know I was here?" she adds, her goofy smile never disappearing.

"I didn't" I said, a bit too shaky since there were still some muffin samples inside my mouth.

"Oh okay" she nods, smirking this time. "Did you follow me here?"

I was taken aback by that sudden question, my eyes widening in disbelief. Santana was definitely a flirt, and I know perfectly she's enjoying this. I didn't want to make her think I was just someone would fall easily for her charms so I laugh mockingly, choking a bit. It's so hard to talk with muffins inside your mouth, I just discovered that now.

"Follow you? No! We came here to buy some muffins. You were here, tell him" I said, pointing to the sales lady.

"Well you better buy something, you ate all my samples"

I look down on the now empty basket and slowly placed it back, my cheeks turning slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Well its really nice to see you, I never got your name. I'm Santana Lopez, well, you already know" Santana wriggles her eyebrows at me, reaching out her hand which I humbly shake. "Brittany. Brittany Pierce"

"I'm Rachel" my friend blurts out, looking at Santana up and down, making me feel awkward. "So how do you two know each other?"

"She stole my cab" we reply in unison.

"Oh… okay" was the only thing Rachel says, nodding sarcastically.

Looking at Santana's eyes, I can feel my legs getting weak and wobbly. I didn't know what was happening but I hope its not love, because I have many reasons (well, around 3) why I cant suddenly have feelings for Santana. One, I'm straight and not a lesbian. Two, I just met her and now I feel like my body's going to explode and lastly 3, I might be pregnant. If so ever I'm having a child this year, I can't deal with relationships right now, it's too stressing and heartbreaking. I needed to go away from Santana's side now, or else I'm going to melt from too much heat that was radiating from her.

"We should go" I suddenly say.

"We should?"

"Yeah, we have that important thing" I said, glaring at Rachel angrily. Can't she see what I'm trying to do? Suddenly I feel like having children makes you stupid, and I can't have that, I'm already stupid.

"Can you're important thing wait? Just a few minutes, I'll let you get a taste of my cheese" Santana cuts in, not bothering to look at Rachel, just me, like I'm the only one she sees.

Rachel and I look at Santana shyly, our jaws open. "I can rephrase that" she quickly adds, noticing our shocked expressions.

As Santana was about to lead us the way to her stand, the sales lady jumps to her side and seductively grins at her, biting down her lower lip.

"Hey, you're still coming over tonight, right?"

"I uhm, uh… yeah"

Santana looks at me and I don't say anything back. I have no right to, we aren't dating after all. But there was something inside that made me feel like puking or murdering the sales lady who just seduced Santana. I feel all dirty when I see them looking at each other with so much lust. I thought we had a connection of some sort besides cabs, guess not.

"We should go" I repeated to Rachel, not having eye contact with Santana again. I don't want her to see the tinge of jealousy in my face after all.

"But, the muffins" Rachel hisses back at me with an eye roll.

She, Rachel Berry, my best friend in the whole world, is willing to leave me walking by myself from pure humiliation for a muffin. A deformed, ugly looking, pink muffin.

"Alright, I have to go. Well, uhm bye!" I waved goodbye and left as fast as my long legs could take me.

"Uhh.. Bye" I hear Santana say, making me angry.

That's it? Bye? She isn't even going to run to me and say it was a misunderstanding? Of course she won't, what was I thinking? Santana is just a woman who stole my cab and that's it. There's nothing special going on between us. Okay, maybe there's a little bit, but I'm still pissed. Maybe visiting my pet store will ease my anger.

As I enter the shop, the bells jingling loudly, my co-worker Quinn asks me something at once, like she could read me perfectly.

"Ok, spill it" she starts, brushing the white fur of a cat.

"Who is she? What does she do? how do we know her? And are you a lesbian?" she adds, her eyes full of want.

"Who?" I lied, which I'm not very good at.

"Santana, from the farmers market" she scoffed, rolling her eyes at me. "She's called twice already"

"I'm gonna kill Rachel" I huffed out, her and Quinn are always gossiping about my love life. It's no surprise at all that Quinn got this message in less than an hour.

"Is she a farmer?" Sam asks roughly, falling down from the ladder he was standing on as cats whimper away from the noise.

"She makes cheese…a Latina after all"

"A woman? You have a crush on a woman?-"

"Oh Rachel also said that it was incredible. It makes so much sense right now" Quinn cuts Sam shortly, just like always.

"Wait who is this girl?" Sam asks, scrunching his nose.

"She's nobody. She's just some girl okay? And No. I am perfectly straight" I say too unconvincingly, not believing my words at all. After meeting Santana, I think I'm starting to get attracted to girls, I even checked out Quinn's ass to make sure. Okay, that was too embarrassing to tell, forget I said that, Quinn and I are just friends that's all.

"Are you blushing? She's blushing!" Quinn exclaims, making me want to run away because I really am. The thought of Santana brings heat to my cheeks, but sadly she's already taken by an ugly saleswoman.

"You're totally blushing!" they say together, turning their heads at me.

"Can we just calm down and get ready for the book signing?" I changed the subject immediately, but it was the truth.

Later today, a man named Sandy who's openly gay wrote this book all about cats. He says he's an expert on cats and gladly accepted our request for him to talk about them. So he's going to be visiting the pet store and let some of his readers sign his books. I'm not too excited for this, I never listen at talk shows, and I fall asleep without even knowing.

"No! This is exciting" Quinn rejects quickly.

"Look she's nobody. And even if she was somebody it doesn't matter because I don't wanna be with anybody." I argued.

"Okay? So let's just get back to work" I add, forcing a tight lip smile to them as they sigh deeply.

Xoxoxo

"Cats are l—"

I couldn't make out on what Sandy was saying; since my eyes were slowly closing as I lean against the wall. He was pretending to be a cat, scurrying around the room as the audience laugh loudly. It wasn't funny, so I didn't get why they laughed. When he does it, it actually looks quite disgusting. I've read one of his books, the first page and found out that he was gay. That was the only thing I know about him, besides his name. His first name, not his last.

As slumber almost eludes me, I am disrupted by a familiar touch, the touch that sends chills through my spine. I look to my left to see a hand resting on my shoulder. I glance up curiously and was met with dark chocolate eyes, as well as lips curling into a smile once she sees me lock eyes with her.

"Ok, now this is getting weird" I choked out, shrugging my shoulders so that her hand would let go of me.

"I know, we keep running into each other its crazy"

"Oh so you being here is just another coincidence?"

"Oh no, I love this guy" she replies, nodding her head to Sandy who was now meowing like a cat.

"Don't you have some place to be tonight?" I suddenly ask, remembering the face of the ugliest woman I've ever seen, the sales woman who sells ugly muffins, just like her.

"Not till later"

"Do you even have a cat?"

"No, but I might get one now" she playfully winks at me and the audience starts laughing again at something Sandy said.

"Look, I'm really busy here"

"Okay, do you have a girlfriend or something? Cuz I can take it-"

"No" I said, too quickly.

"Oh so you aren't interested in me? Your making a big mistake. I'm very interesting" she blabs out and I'm very much taken aback.

Just a while ago, she was talking to a woman in the market about meeting up later for something, and now… she's trying to get me by asking all of these questions. Santana is very intriguing. But I don't blame her, I like were this is going.

"I'm just not interested in a relationship right now" I said loudly, earning the 'shhs' from the audience.

"Hey you two, can you please take it outside" Sandy yells, spitting out some saliva.

"Sorry" we apologized shyly, walking slowly outside.

"This is not a good time for me okay, I—I'm going through some changes" I explain as we were outside of the shop now.

"Menopause?"Santana laughs sarcastically, which to me wasn't very funny

"Menopause? Really Santana? How old do you think I am?" I grunted, pouting at her as she laughs hysterically.

"I'm only kidding Brittany. You know what, let's start over because when you think about it, we wont make it as a couple at all. Or will we?" she said, smiling mischievously.

"Are you saying you like, have a thing for me?" I smirk; closing the distance we had on each other.

"I don't know, its just ever since I met you… I cant stop thinking about those legs of yours" she shots back, looking down at my long, toned legs.

"You know what, here's my proposition, I'll take you out for one night. Let's say tomorrow? We'll pay for our own meals and say goodbye" she adds, not looking up to me.

"Not bad, alright. I'll go with that. Let's say 7pm?"

"8. It takes me 1 hour to get ready for some friendly bonding."

"Deal"

[to be continued]

**P.s. Okay, for those of you who are asking what "she makes cheese.. a Latina after all"**

**it's just Brittany talk. My sister just wanted me to put that, like how she thought "Lebanese" meant "Lesbian", **

**so Britts thought "Latina's" make cheese.**

**Just Brittany talk. Sorry to confuse,**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**THANKS.**

**-MAMA PIE.**


	3. Positive Sign

**CHAPTER 3**

"No fair" Santana muttered as I acclaimed my bag of hotdog from the counter.

Today, Santana called me and asked if I had anything to do tonight. I told her I was just going to but some takeout food. Knowing this, she asked if it was okay for her to join. Just 'friends' buying takeout food together she says.

So I decided for our first night out, we would be going to Gray's Papaya. When I told Santana this, she thought I was joking. She laughed for a short while but stopped when she saw how serious my face was.

So here we are now, Santana thinking it wasn't fair for our night out to be in a hotdog shop.

"Thank you" I told the counter-guy after he gave me my hotdog

"_No fair" Santana muttered._

"You chose this place cuz it only takes 2 seconds" she adds while stubbornly getting her bag of hotdogs

"No. I picked this because it's the best" I sighed, laughing a bit at Santana's slight frustration.

"Alright, Well… I want to see you take a bite out of that" she teased, her frown replaced with a wide grin.

I look at her with disbelief as we paced our way towards one of the stools. I place my bag of hotdogs on top of the platform and opened it. Snatching a glorious, appetizing hotdog, I hungrily take a bite out of it while wiggling my eyebrows to Santana as she raises her hands in defeat.

"Happy now?" I laughed. "I cant believe you lived in New York your whole life and you haven't tasted Gray's Papaya's! what's wrong with you?" I jokingly said with a gesture of hands.

Santana sighs and takes a sip of her drink. "Actually I haven't lived here my whole life. We moved out of the city when my parents bought a farm"

My eyes widen as I shyly play with the hem of my shirt. Is her parents….?

Santana catches my uncomfortable actions and quickly adds something before I say something stupid. "Oh no! Not died! They just bought a farm and we moved there. How about you?"

I force a smile on my lips and look at Santana normally, no smile, no frown, just a normal, straight face. "Actually, my parents died when I was young. It's just me and my grandmother" I mumbled softly.

Santana closes her eyes and sighs deeply, rubbing her forehead with an anxious expression. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, it was a long time ago" I said, waving her off.

"Alright, I have to go" I added sadly, sealing my bag close.

Santana gives me a weak smile as she straightens her back and winks at me. "Okay but, I cant let you walk alone because this is a very dangerous neighborhood"

A smirk curls into her lips as I look at her, dumbfounded. This girl is such a smooth talker.

Xoxoxo

"Ok, I wanna know everthing" Santana announces as we walk through the sidewalks near my apartment. A laugh chokes out of my mouth when I see Santana's eyes staring right into mine.

"First kiss" she says, breaking our gaze and looking forward.

"Uhm, don't laugh okay, but… it was a guy from my old school, he was in a wheelchair."

"Ah a cripple, how romantic"

I playfully punch Santana's bare arm with a shoked expression. "Santana!"

"I'm only joking, Chill down Britt" she reasons out, holding in her laughter.

"You?"

Santana tilts her head up, frowning at some memory. "Yuck, a guy who took advantage of me when I was drunk"

"Euw" I agreed, not liking the fact a guy did that to Santana. For some reason, I feel like searching the whole world to look for that man and give him a piece of my mind.

We finally reach my apartment but as I look down, I see something shining. Not only did I see it, but Santana did too so we both bend down and look at each other humbly.

"Look, a penny" she whispers quietly.

My eyes glance down on the penny then back up to Santana as she asks me another question. "Best kiss?"

"That's a tough one"

"Well, because if we weren't just friends… I'd totally kiss you one right now, and that would be the best kiss" she says straight-forward, no hesitation.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously, a smile formulating on my lips.

"I know" she replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Someone looking for you?" I immediately asked as we both hear the ringing of a phone. Santana plucks out her cell and looks at me sadly.

"Uhm, yeah. I have to go" she mutters, standing up while scratching the back of her neck. "I'll see you soon right?" she adds with a pleading smile.

"Yeah, I guess" I responded unsurely.

"Ok" she says, accepting my answer with a tight-lipped smile.

"Ok" I repeated and she's off walking down the streets.

Xoxoxox

"You think it's the muffin girl?" Rachel asks me.

We were at the gym, working out. I was handling with some weights while Rachel's doing some sit-ups by lying on top of a huge blue ball.

"I guess… I don't know, Why do I even care?" I ranted, raising the weights up and down mindlessly.

"You like her!" Rachel gasps and then kneels down painfully. "Ow, my vagina"

"What if I'm pregnant?" I said, realizing the fact that a baby might transform inside my abdomen.

"Then it'll work out perfectly" Rachel comments, continuing her sit ups.

"What do you mean?" I ask, changing my workout options to sit-ups formation.

"Because if you really like her, as soon as that happens you'll break up with her… because your pregnant and you wont get hurt.. That's your dream"

"I guess… besides I'm not pregnant and I'm okay by my own" I lied, hoping Rachel wouldn't start giving me lectures.

"Are you gonna go see her again?"She said with a knowing tone. Guess I cant lie to Rachel, she's been there for me after all for … let's leave it at that. She's been there for me at times.

"Yeah I think so" I reply shyly.

Xoxoxo.

I am currently checking the latest magazines for the outfit I would wear today on Santana's date with me. I decided we shouldn't be friends but go out instead; I can't help it the Latina was on my head every single waking day of my life.

Smiling at the thought of Santana, Lord Tubbington comes rolling in. I look down to see him licking his mouth. He wants some chips, but I cant give him that. Chips aren't good for fat cats, it'll only make them fatter.

"No …" I grunted, shooing him off. "Not gonna happen Tubby"

Xoxoxoxo

After 5 hours of solemn looking and buying for a dress to wear for my upcoming date, I rush inside the bathroom and pluck out a pregnancy tester. The doctor called me today saying I should check myself from time to time; I might be pregnant after all. After peeling out the tube of its plastic, I place it under my thighs and wait.

My eyes fall down on Lord Tubbington as he lets his golden eyes stare at me. I cant believe his looking at me while I'm doing this sort of thing, it's disgusting.

"Go away" I grunted, closing my eyes in concentration.

When I didn't hear any wheels rolling away, I open my eyes again and start to glare at my fat cat. "Stop it. You're making me nervous"

I take a deep breath once again and sooner or later I start to pee. I smile in relief when my doorbell suddenly starts to ring. I turn my head around back and forth and quickly place the tube on top of the railings of my bathroom. I wash my hands clean and darted towards the door with Lord Tubbington rolling behind me.

I excitedly look through the peephole, even though I know it's her and turned the knob to open the door. I see Santana looking ever so sexy in a green and yellow stripped dress that ends until her knees with her hair flowing down beautifully. I smile and she smiles back.

"You're early. Uhm, can you give me a minute?" I shyly asked. I cant keep my pregnancy tube waiting.

"Actually give me 5 minutes" I corrected myself with a subtle laugh. She nods and eyes me with a smirk. Looking up and down on my body, Santana licks her lips seductively.

I roll my eyes and walked away from the door for Santana to come in. I quickly ran towards the bathroom while shouting "You want beer?"

"Yeah sure. You want one?" she asks humbly, closing the front door.

I lean on the walls of my apartment and grin smugly. "I'll let you know" I replied, knowing fully Santana doesn't know the real meaning behind it.

"Okay" she nods, smiling when she accidentally makes Lord Tubbington trip, letting my fat cat lie down sideward on the ground helplessly.

"Oh my god. Sorry, is he okay?" she quickly apologizes.

I run towards my fat cat and carried him up, letting him roll towards the bathroom. "He's fine" I assured the worried Latina.

"I'm sorry, give me a few okay?" I sighed, feeling a bit guilty I had to do this.

Santana waves me off kindly with a warm smile. "It's okay, do whatever it is you're doing inside that bathroom of yours" she joked, leaving me giggling as I close the door shut.

The goofy smile doesn't leave my face only until I see my pregnancy tube on the floor and Lord Tubbington choking. If you connect them together it only means one thing… Lord Tubbington ate my pregnancy tube's paper.

"Idiot!" I gasped, opening my fat cat's jaw but sadly, he already swallowed it. "No more smoking for you" I snarled, running out of the bathroom to meet Santana.

Xoxoxoxo

"You look really pretty tonight" she comments on my new dress. Santana doesn't know it's new, and I'm hopping she won't find out.

"Thank you" I replied, feeling my cheeks turn hot pink.

"Well you always look pretty" she rephrases with a flirty wink.

"So as you" I shot back with a smug grin.

She smiles knowingly and looks me from the eyes to the back of my shirt. I instantly shiver when she asks me the question I hoped she wouldn't. "Did you buy a new dress for our date tonight?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I immediately lied.

"I'll take that as a yes" she replies coyly.

"Guess you'll never know" I laughed, walking ahead of her.

"Guess not" Santana approaches my side and nudges me on the shoulder playfully. "Except you left the price tag on"

Shit. I circled around, trying to reach the back of my dress while Santana chuckles at my actions. "Here, let me do it for you" Santana kindly offers, going behind me.

She brushes my hair out of my neck's view and I feel the tag being ripped off. "I left it on my closet, it's uhh new.. I mean your not that special" I ranted. I hate being caught in the act.

Santana walks in front of a metal gate and releases the lock with a sly smile.. "Really?"

She opens the huge metal gate only to reveal the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. My jaw drops down as I stare at it with awe. There were candles lined up everywhere, flowers blooming all around the place and when I look to my left, I see a table for two. A goofy smile takes place and I feel like a teenager going to prom.

Santana guides me towards the table and smiles when she sees me smile. "Look at this place, I don't know what to say" I sighed with content, taking in the scent of newly watered flowers.

"Finally" Santana replies for me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gasped jokingly.

"Even though you're so carefree and innocent, you don't like going out that much, do you?" she explains like she's reading me like a book.

"I guess I don't want to get hurt again"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me"

Santana kindly opens a chair for me and I sit down with grace. She settles down on the other side of the table and shows me our meal for tonight. Our meal was pizza.

I laugh at this and see her smirking at me. "You might allergies. Who knows? Thought pizza might be good"

"Pizza for the first date? Not bad"

"What can I say? Pizza and Santana has unbelievable charms"

"I can tell"

Xoxoxox

During the whole time, we talked about everything and nothing. We would laugh at some embarrassing stories we told each other and we would sometimes start flirting, but who cares? I haven't felt this kind of happy feeling in a long time and I'm happy I got to meet Santana. I am truly happy.

"So why'd you quite dancing?" she asks me curiously after I told her I was a dancer before.

"Lord Tubbington" I simply replied

"What does your cat have to do with it?"

"Doctor said he's legs couldn't function much anymore. Say's he's too fat to crawl" I explained with some hand gestures. "So um… I made a pet store for pets like Lord Tubbington." I finished with a coy smile.

"That's sweet"

"Thank you"

"Alright, Can I ask you a serious question Britt?" she asks, leaning back on her chair while crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Did you buy that dress for me tonight?"

Shit again.

What should I do? was the question playing in my head over and over. I glance to my left and right then back at Santana, who's eyes were screaming 'TELL ME!'. I didn't know what the big deal is with her desperately wanting to know if I really did buy it, but I think its because if I told her I did, she'd think I have a crush on her. I do, I really do, but I don't want her to win.

I leaned forward on the table and nod my head for her to do the same. She curiously leans forward, her arms still crossed and looks me right in the eyes.

"I will never tell" I whisper huskily, giggling at Santana's reaction.

Santana sits up slowly and places both of her hands on the table, leaning incredibly close to me with a playful smirk. My eyes never leave hers as our noses were already touching. "I have ways on making you tell me" she replies smoothly, leaning closer and closer until I felt something cold and liquid hit my bare legs.

I stand up with a yelp when I see my dress stained with wine. Santana rushes over to me with a towel in hand and begins to wipe the stain off, but we both know that wont work.

"I'm so sorry" she apologizes for probably the tenth time.

"Its okay" I replied for probably the tenth time.

We were both lost with my stained dress that we didn't notice the table was now on fire. Santana must have tipped the candle too.

"Oh shit" we said in unison as the fire started to get bigger and bigger. Santana flaps the napkin on her hand to settle down the fire while she instructs me to get the hose on the other side.

My heels were too high that I slipped a bit but I managed to get the hose. Ive never used a hose before so I cluelessly switched something on and the hose erupted water. Since it was on high mode, I barely controlled the movement of the hose as it spurted out water everywhere. I screamed from time to time and when the hose calmed down a bit, I open my eyes to see a very… very wet Santana.

Her green and yellow striped dress was now brown from the ashes probably. She splashes some dripping water out of her hands and looks at me teasingly. I bite my lower lip and take a step backwards.

"This means war" she exclaims running towards me as I try my best for Santana to not take hold of the hose.

In the end, we're both soaked wet.

Xoxoxoxo

"I honestly can't believe you did that!" I laughed hysterically as we were both walking down the sidewalk to my apartment again.

"You splashed me with water and ASH" she reasoned out.

We're at the foot of my stairway when our laughter subdues and were both looking at each other with such passion. I see her glance down on my lips then back to my eyes. I do the same and we lean closer, and after what feels like an eternity, our lips touched and we kiss.

The kiss is just simple, no lust and no hurry, just love I guess. After sharing another kiss, we say our goodbyes and I enter my apartment with a goofy smile.

As I walk down the floors of my room I hear something or someone barf. I curiously walked inside my living room and when I look down I see Lord Tubbington's barf on the ground, all squishy and brown and… a paper. A paper is lying on top of all that crap. My eyes widen when I hastily run towards the barf and kneel down to examine it more.

I'm not blind. I'm not blind at all, it's a positive sign, it's from my pregnancy tube…

I'm pregnant.

[to be continued]

Is that a cliffhanger? :o haha joke.

Please review :)

Sorry for the typos and grammar, I have a lot of tests this week. HATE EXAMS :|UGH.

Updated by next week!

-I AM MAMA PIE-


End file.
